


Sinful Fantasies

by Aurore95



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurore95/pseuds/Aurore95
Summary: After a tiring day at work, Erwin takes a well-deserved shower and starts thinking about you.





	Sinful Fantasies

The water was running in the shower, getting warmer with each drop falling, steam slowly clouding the mirror in front of the sink. The air was getting warmer as well, puffs of vapor twirling around the room. The figure of a tall naked man could be guessed inside the hot fog. Running his hand through his hair, he stepped in the shower, letting the warm water wash away the gel sticking his blond strands together. The liquid was falling onto his back and chest, relaxing his muscles a little. The day had been particularly stressful at work, and the heat of the shower was soothing his tensed muscles a bit. Erwin ran his hand on his shoulder, massaging them with his fingertips. An involuntary sigh escaped his lips as his fingers pressed onto his muscles, slowly easing the tension and pain accumulated there. His clear blue eyes were turned to the floor, not looking at anything in particular. His golden hair was falling over his forehead, some locks entering his vision. The water was still running on his skin, warmer and warmer against his tired body. He stayed like this for a couple minutes until his shoulders were satisfyingly relaxed. Tilting his head back, he let the water fall onto his face, his hands rubbing his cheeks and eyes before they ran through his hair. Eyes shut, his mind was showing him images he had been trying to escape all day: the way your eyes would smile when you greeted him, the fleeting warmth of your skin against his when you’d put a hand on his shoulder or arm, the curve of your lips when he made a witty remark. Tugging at his hair, he tried to dismiss these thoughts of you but to no avail; he was too exhausted to even manage to fight his own mind back. Right hand still in his hair, his head bent downward again, water hitting his shoulders once more. His left hand shot to the wall, needing the hard surface to support his weight.

His mind was growing bolder, presenting him with ideas of you he had never seen before, in real life at least. You were joining him in the bathroom, white shirt and black skirt still on after coming back from work. The surrounding steam was slowly permeating the fabric, revealing your dark underwear, sticking to your now wet skin. You took off your skirt first, unzipping it and letting it fall to the floor without any unnecessary movement. Stepping out of it with your eyes glued to his, you then unbuttoned your shirt, so slowly it was almost painful. A small smirk was plastered on your face. You were the perfect tease. The thought of your smile and see-through shirt had made all the blood in Erwin go down, and his member was erecting more and more. He let his right hand down, caressing his toned chest, fingers brushing softly against his nipple before reaching his stomach and the patch of sandy hair of his pelvis. His hand hovered over his shaft, teasing the sensitive skin. You were now standing in front of him, shirt open but still on your shoulders, bra hugging your breast, skin a little reddened by the hot water flowing overhead. One of your hands was holding onto his neck while the other was caressing your body. Droplets of water were sticking to your skin in the most tantalizing way. Erwin grabbed his member, stocking it slowly. He could see you so perfectly in front of him, could almost feel your breath against his chest, your touch against his skin. Eyes still closed, left hand still resting against the wall, all he could think about was you. You were pressed against him, kissing him passionately under the warm waterfall, your lower body grinding against his. His hand was still going at a leisurely pace, thumb rubbing against the sensitive end of his shaft where pre-cum was forming already. Your lips were so soft against his, your skin so smooth, it was making him crazy. He could picture your eyes staring back at him, with love and lust mixing together only for him. His hand started moving faster, his breathing was getting a little more labored. Your arms were wrapped around his neck, legs around his hips, back pressed up the shower wall. He was inside you, pelvis rocking against yours. He could feel you around him, the sweet heat rendering him breathless. His hands was stocking faster and harder around his member, his eyes were shut tight, the muscles of his face twisting from the effort and pleasure. Small whimpers were escaping his lips, along with imperceptible syllables that resembled your name. You were in his arm, he could feel you kissing and biting his neck, your nails digging into his back, saying his name again and again in his ears like a mantra. His breathing was more erratic, his hand never stopping. The water was still flowing down his skin, burning their way to the floor. His face was flushed, he was panting. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge, the familiar feeling in his guts telling him he was about to come. You were still in his arms, you too on the verge of paradise. He could hear your voice telling him that you were close, that he felt so good inside you. Your scream echoed in his mind and he came at the same time, your name leaving his lips in a long moan. He stayed still for some time, eyes still closed, breathing calming down slowly while trying to chase all traces of you out of his mind. Blinking a few times, he fell back into the present. The water had drained all hints of his passions. He quickly finished his shower and put on a robe, leaving the overheated bathroom. He was drained from all energy, his relaxed body now begging for sleep. Lying on his bed he fell asleep fast, tender images of you still floating in his mind.

The next morning, Erwin arrived at work on time, a tumbler of coffee in his hand. Reaching the main entrance, he saw a Porsche 911 Cabriolet stopping at the front doors. His colleague got out of the passenger seat.

“-Hi Levi!” The raven-haired man nodded towards him without a word. A young woman was seating behind the wheel of the fancy car.

“-Have a nice day, babe. Oh, hi Erwin! How are you?

-Hi (y/n), I’m good, and you?” Erwin’s jaw tightened slightly, but the look in his eyes softened at the sight of the woman.

“-I’m doing great! I can’t really talk right now, I have to go to work, but I hope you’ll come by the house someday soon, I miss having you over for dinner. Have a nice day, you two!” You waved them goodbye before driving away, hair flowing in the wind. Erwin’s gaze followed you until the car turned out of view and he turned around, walking in the building with Levi at his side.

“-Well, you heard (y/n), now you have to come for dinner soon.

-I wish I could Levi, but I’m pretty busy these days, I don’t really have time in the evenings…” His voice trailed off. His face was facing forward in its usual proud manner, but his eyes were turned at the ground, his eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly.

“-A woman, huh?” Levi’s lips turned into a small smirk. The tall blond blinked a couple times, traces of a bitter smile surfacing on his lips.

“-Something like that, yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I like my men to be sad, but there it is, the bitter ending! Erwin, I'm sorry!  
My mind came up with this at work and I obsessed over it all day. It's my first time writing something smuty in a veeeery long time, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
